Burning Love, Changing Ways
by MadisonLovesBSB
Summary: Bella Swan was certifiably normal. But, everything changes, including Bella herself and how she sees the world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Brand new story I thought up on the fly. I have missed writing!

…...

Prologue

"Bella!" Charlie shouted from the kitchen, "time for school!"

After shaking myself awake, and literally falling off the bed, I finally got up. I already missed my warm, soft blankets and the comfort of not having to face the world. Yes, life at Forks High was not very dramatic or complicated, but I still would rather not have to handle it. It was only the beginning of November, and the anticipation for Christmas break was already the only thing keeping me going. It was senior year, my last year of mundane high school hell. I couldn't wait for the chance to go off to a college of my choosing. But to do that, I would have to make the grades, and thus show up for class.

After flipping on the bathroom radio, I jumped in the hot shower. My muscles relaxed and I began to process the morning better. The harsh reality of Monday was less offensive in a steamy shower. All too soon, my warm soapy heaven ended. I quickly brushed and dried my straight brown hair, threw on some light makeup, and brushed my teeth. I picked out some dark jeans and a blue sweater. It was already cold in Forks, the dreariest town in the continental US. For some reason, I had a feeling that something was going to happen today. Something different.

After sliding my feet into some navy TOMS, I ran downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie. I grabbed my green backpack, the keys to my old truck, and a breakfast bar, and jogged outside. Slamming the door to my truck, I turned the key. The familiar roar of the engine and the tobacco smell that emanated from the old cab would always be a comfort to me. School was just a three minute drive from my house, right off the free way. Life in Forks was simple, boring, straight forward.

That was all about to change.

I was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey J

Pulling into the school lot several minutes early, I plucked my cell phone from my bag, running my hand over my smooth case. I opened the text message app, and selected Jake's contact, which he clearly named himself.

To: Jacob is a Sexy, Wild Man

Hey. What do you want me to cook for the bonfire Friday? Xoxo -B

I pressed send. After school today, I would stop at the grocery store and pick up what I needed to cook for Charlie and I this week, and for whatever Jacob wanted for the bonfire. Jacob was my best friend, like a brother to me. He was only sixteen and I was 18, but he was getting so tall he probably looked older than me. He, the dark skinned native with long hair, and I, the pale face brunette, were quite the conniving pair.

After tripping as I tried to get out of the old rust bucket, I grabbed my bag. As I shut the door, a shiny silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. Everyone around me noticed at the same time, and the lot was literally buzzing with anticipation. So, these would be the new kids. The new, rich kids. As if their economic superiority wasn't already enough, as they filed out of the vehicle, all of the breath literally left my body, and an overwhelmingly sweet smell filled my nostrils. It wasn't bad, just very noticeable.

First, out stepped a couple, a tall, overly muscular pale man, and a pale, blonde model. Both had perfectly sculptured features, easy to see even at this distance. Their hands were intertwined, a public display of affection, a notice to all of Forks that they were each taken by the other. Next, out stepped a pale, pixie girl with short dark hair and a bronze haired, pale Adonis looking man, also holding hands. Everything about them screamed unnatural perfection, from the way they practically danced out of the car, to their perfect features. Why weren't they already on the cover of some magazine?

Lastly, from the driver's seat, out came another man, who made my jaw drop in a way that no other male ever had. He was also pale, with wild blonde hair that I was dying to run my fingers through. He had a strong jaw line, and just screamed "cowboy" when you saw him. He was dressed in dark jeans, a blue plaid shirt, and black boots. His shoulders were strong, but not nearly as buff as the largest man. He seemed to have no girlfriend. Clearly, all of the women of Forks would soon be chasing him. Maybe even some men. I laughed at that thought.

Suddenly, as if he could hear my laughter, he looked up. Our gazes locked, and warmth went up my spine, even at his seemingly cold stare. What was wrong with me? It seemed that my vision had improved immensely, because I could make out that he had nice gold eyes, even from several yards away. Breaking the eye contact and looking away, I acknowledged that everyone was whispering about this family.

" I call the blonde guy. He just screams southern man," said Jessica to her blonde, bimbo friend Lauren.

" You go girl. I want the bronze haired hunk," Lauren replied, giggling wildly.

I rolled my eyes and walked past a bunch of guys talking about the pretty blonde girl. I wish I could say they just called her pretty, beautiful, or even hot, but alas, they had much more graphic things to say. This day would clearly last forever. And, obviously, none of us Forks people had any chance with the walking family of perfection. Not that I even wanted a chance with the blonde guy….

"College. Charlie. Jacob. Billy. Sunshine. No chance, Bella," I chanted to myself as I walked to my first class, American History. I had doubled up last year in math, so I was free from that form of oppression this year, and had more time for history and English classes, and my cooking class that I took as an elective, that Charlie and Jacob have really reaped the benefits of.

Sitting down in the back right of the class, I sighed. I was the first one in the door, even though the bell would ring to start class in three minutes. Everyone was probably still gawking at the new family outside. Shaking the blonde boy out of my mind, I tried to think of other things. I noticed that I was feeling a bit warm, and wondered if it was the heat in the classroom, or just me. My hands were also shaking slightly, and I realized that I'd never eaten my breakfast bar. Stuffing in in my mouth in two bites, I assumed that the shaking was due to low blood sugar. Finally, everyone sat down in the class, and the teacher came in. As I was swallowing my food, in walks the blonde guy, causing me to almost choke. The only seat without anyone in it, was located next to me.

After the bell sounded to begin first period, Mr. Welch spoke. "Class, it appears we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He motioned to the blonde.

With the eyes of every female, and male, in the room on him, he began. "My name is Jasper Whitlock. I just moved here from Alaska, with my family. I'm fond of history, especially the Civil War," he said, in his fantastic Southern drawl.

"Lucky you, Mr. Whitlock. We are beginning the Civil War era today, starting with a film. Please take the seat back there, next to Ms. Swan," instructed, pointing to me. My blush flamed up and I covered my face with my hair until Mr. Welch turned off the lights and pressed play on the old television set.

Giving myself one chance to look at Jasper, I found his gold eyes focused right on me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would love to see at least 5 new reviews within 24 hours. It would make me smile sooooo wide.

"Why, hello darlin'," the gorgeous blonde, Jasper said. His deep, Southern voice washed over me like swallowing hot chocolate on a cold morning. The sweet smell was still thick in the air, and I wondered if it was coming from him somehow.

"H…h…hey," I stuttered. Nice Bella. Nice. I blushed, an even darker red I assumed, and shook my brown hair even further into my face, trying to hide my embarrassment. As I did that, I could see a slight, almost imperceptible change in his form. Originally fairly relaxed, his posture became a bit more rigid and his large knuckles tightened. Did I stink or something?  
Through an almost clenched jaw, but still sounding like a polite, Southern man, Jasper said, "You're beautiful, Swan. Beautiful."

My heart certainly skipped a beat. If my face wasn't entirely red by this point, then I was not doing myself justice. How could he think I was beautiful? Not many people looked twice at me, ever. Sometimes a random guy would ask me out, but not many. Jacob often made comments that flattered me, but he had to love me, we were practically family.

"Uh..thanks, Jasper," I replied. My shock was evident in my tone, and surely evident on my partially covered face.  
Mr. Welch turned off the lights suddenly, and the only thing illuminating the classroom was the television set. My eyes slid slowly to the left, peaking at Jasper through my curtain of hair. His golden eyes were focused on the screen, and his mouth was perked up in a smirk. He looked incredible, and he wasn't even trying. How did he even exist? Suddenly, his eyes flicked over to meet mine.

Quickly, he moved his eyes back to the screen. I felt an overwhelming sense of loss, I missed the eye contact already. This man was making me feel so many things, and I had only stammered out a few words to him. What was happening to me? I stared down at my pale hands, at my chipped purple nail polish. I was suddenly self conscious about my nails. Maybe Leah could paint them this weekend.

I was startled out of my self conscious thought process when a folded piece of notebook paper landed on my desk. Unfolding it, I read what was written in the neat script:

Penny for your thoughts, Swan?

Glancing to my left, I noticed Jasper eagerly looking my way. The gorgeous, dare I say, sexy blonde man had passed me a note.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just got my wisdom teeth out, and being a fair skinned girl, I look like I was attacked on the bad side of town. How about this, for every review you give me, I will review one of your stories! Yeah, that is what shall happen. Review away!

I don't own Twilight.

…...

My hands shook as I replied, my handwriting looking even more childish than usual. I somehow stuck to my guns, with a sassy reply:

Did you already write me off as a cheap date, Whitlock? 

I passed it back with a smirk. It was totally heating up in this room , almost to the point of discomfort. Did I have a fever or something? Stuck in my personal, heat stroke related worries, I almost didn't notice the crisp piece of paper slide back onto my table top.

Of course not, darling. But on a side note, maybe this weekend I can find out what kind of date you are?

I gasped a little. Apparently, if I can be a bit forward, so can he. I looked into his eyes, which were somehow glinting… with desire? This placed a foreign warmth within my stomach, and also made my hands shake a little harder. Maybe I should go to the nurse…

Deciding to stick to my wits and play hard to get, I mean I hardly even knew this sexy new guy, I balled up the piece of note paper, and threw it in the waste basket, three feet away.

Smirking, I muttered, " Nice try, hot stuff, but I'm not that easy."

Surprisingly, he grinned. 

The movie, and the rest of the day, passed without much incident. Jasper, and his family, were certainly causing widespread gossip. I ignored the gossip, but found it hard to ignore his eyes on me at lunch.

That evening, I passed the time doing homework on the floor of Jake's cramped living room, waiting for the homemade pizza I threw together with what remained of their groceries. Jake's dad, Billy, was like a second father to me. I loved the man.

"Bella, are you okay? You look a bit flushed," Billy asked, rolling his old silver wheel chair closer to me. I could hear 'Wheel of Fortune!' in the background.

"I think I'll be fine. I've just noticed that I have felt abnormally warm today, and I have also been tremoring a bit," I replied, grateful for his concern, "There was also this strange, sweet smell…" As wonderful as my own father is, he wasn't exactly attentive. He worked long hours as the chief of police, often from sun up to sun down. I don't have a clue what kept him that busy, seeing as we lived in the smallest of small towns.

" Aye Bella," Jake said, interrupting us as he walked in from the garage, Jake was working on a new car, the Rabbit. Grabbing a can of Coke from the freezer, he continued, " Didn't Forks get some new kids today?"

"Yeah. The Cullens. But some of the kids have different last names," I answered Jacob. But it was not Jacob's reaction that caught my attention, it was Billy's.

"They must've been pretty weird. Gossip even reached the Rez," Jake replied, peeling the rubber band from his thick, long ponytail. It feel down across his shoulders. I grinned.

"Hmmm….Bella, could you describe these kids to me?" Billy asked, his face unreadable. That was weird. Why would Billy ask me to describe a group of kids from Forks? 

"Uh… pale, good looking, standoffish…..odd," I muttered. I added, "Golden eyes."

Billy was on his old silver flip phone in less than five seconds.

"Sam, we need to call a council meeting tonight. I believe the Treaty is once again relevant," Billy said into the phone.

Of course he was calling Sam. Sam Uley was around 25 years old, and he was supposed to go off to some fancy college and play football, but for some reason, he stuck around here. He also shattered my only fellow female friend's, Leah's, heart. But he was also like seven feet tall, eliminating my chance to shatter his face, and also making it more intimidating to even kick him in the balls. But I did it anyway.


End file.
